


The Group Chat

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Underfell, Alternate Universe- Underswap, Angst, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Cigarettes, Daddy Kink, F/M, LMAO, Masochism, Oral Sex, POV First Person, PWP, Polyamory, Polysansmory, Possessive Behavior, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safeword Use, Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are Sans the Skeleton's soulmate. This is a simple enough revelation, truly, until you realize that means that you are the soulmate of EVERY Sans. You've met them all, seduced them all, and now you're dating them all.You have a group chat, so that you can keep in touch with all of them. This leads to some pretty hilarious shenanigans, but it also means trouble at times.[ This is shaping up to be PWP, so... be prepared for that. I didn't say it was a GOOD plot, but there's a plot hidden in there. Maybe a subplot too. Wow, this is getting convoluted. ]





	1. Fucking Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, these will be in first person POV because I'm self indulgent, and it wasn't originally meant to be a reader insert. But pretend you didn't here that.
> 
> So, here's rough sex with Daddy Red, aka, Underfell Sans. Enjoy <3
> 
> TW: Rough sex, daddy kink, possession elements, slight humiliation, namecalling (slut/whore)

I had been teasing Red nearly all day, sending risque photos of myself, scandalous texts and even teasing him in the group chat, which was a BIG no no in our little system we'd created for ourselves. Daddy dominated, baby submitted to him, and baby took whatever Daddy had in store for her. Never shall baby whine, or cry, or be bratty; Never shall baby, and I mean NEVER, embarass daddy.

And yet, here I was, buzzing with excitement as I parked my car in front of Red's trailer, stepping out and biting my lip. The breeze was like a cold winter wind as it cut through Blue's coat, purposefully worn just to get under Red's skin. I couldn't suppress the anxious little giggle that bubbled to the surface as I approached the rusted steps leading up to his front door.

I lifted my hand to knock, but didn't really get a chance to before the door swung open. I nearly got smacked in the face with it, and would have fallen back down the steps if Red hadn't have grabbed me in a bruising grip and pulled me inside. I couldn't help it, giggling as he pushed me into the wall, skull tinted red and face pulled into absolute flustered fury.

" ***what the fuck is so funny.** " He growled, his forearm digging into my throat and holding me against the wall while his other hand pressed hard between my legs. A strangled gasp left my throat. "* **you laughin' at me, slut? you think this is funny? teasin' daddy? makin' daddy like this? you think its hilarious, huh?** "

I didn't answer, simply swiping my tongue over my lips and smiling. His eyes were trained on my mouth for a moment before they flicked up to my eyes and he snarled. There was a flash of red, and the feeling of falling, before I was suddenly face down on his unmade bed, the cheesy faux silk sheets slippery under my chest.

" ***you fucking whore**." His voice was gruff against my ear as he tugged at the hood of my coat, holding my hands behind my back. " ***you come into my house, wearing HIS coat? oh fuck no, that's not how this works.** " He nearly ripped it at the seams in his haste to tear it off of me, and I turned to glance back at him and make a noise of protest. He grabbed my hair and pushed my face back into the sheets, and I whined, struggling a bit against him. This attempt was met with a hard smack to the back of my legs. " ***you forget who ya dealin' with, huh? maybe i've been spoilin' you lately. well, i'll learn you, babycakes. you won't forget again.** "

I bit my lip at the prospect, unable to suppress the anxious shudder that rippled through my body. He made short work of the rest of my clothes, pulling my shorts and underwear down in one go, and flipping me onto my back to yank my shirt over my head. He growled, a sound deep from his nonexistent belly, as he saw I had ditched a bra this morning.

He grabbed one of my breasts rather roughly, phalanges digging into the skin and making me whine. He smacked my thighs, and I parted my legs for him, pussy already nearly dripping wet. He settled between my legs and leaned down over me, forming a tongue to run up the side of my neck. I sighed in pleasure, wanting so badly to wrap my arms around his neck, but I didn't move in fear that he'd-- FUCK!

He bit down hard on the junction of my shoulder and my neck, hot blood running in trails down my skin. I cried out in pain, my ears ringing at the shock of it all. He pulled away to run his scalding tongue over the wound, and I whimpered just so.

"D-Daddy, what--" That was new. He pulled back to look at me, single red eye flaring with burning magic and his tongue running over his sharp teeth, reddened with my blood. I bet I looked pathetic underneath him. He didn't reply, simply slamming his hips hard into mine, grinding his clothed pelvis into my bare mound.

My body rocked into the mattress with the force of it, and my legs instinctively shot up to hook around his thighs as he did it again, and again, and again. It hurt like a bitch, and I got a feeling that there would be a pretty purple bruise right on my crotch come morning, but there was an underlying pleasure to it as he ground just barely against my clit.

My head had fallen back, and I felt his tongue running up my throat and along my jaw. I whined, squirming a bit and allowing my fingers to dig into the sheets. I wanted to say something, anything, beg for more-- or less, maybe. I struggled to remember the safe word, but I couldn't... I couldn't force myself to say it. I didn't want to say it, did I? Maybe???

Ugh, fuck.

And suddenly, he stopped. I looked up, eyes hooded a bit and confusion etched onto my face. I blinked a bit, realizing that he was stroking his newly formed, bright red cock, his eyes trained directly onto me. I squirmed a bit underneath his gaze, thighs aching to press together for some friction.

"Daddy..." I tried again, not recieving a verbal response. Red leaned over me, the hand that wasn't stroking his cock finding the sheets by my head. I could feel the heat from his cock between my legs, just hovering over my wet cunt, if only he'd-- just a little bit-- pLEASE!

But, no, he just continued to stroke himself, glaring down at me with purpose. I squirmed, whining and trying to convey with my eyes just what I wanted from him. And suddenly, he stopped.

"Da--" I barely even finished my sentence before his hands gripped my hips, and he thrusted into me all at once. I gave a half-scream-half-sob at the wonderful and awful pleasure-pain of it, my entire body rocked back into the bed with his force. He wasn't very long, but holy shit, was he girthy and SEARING. It was like someone had shoved a hot iron inside of me, though it wasn't entirely unpleasant. "DA-ADD-Y!" I could barely strangle out the word as he relentlessly pounded into me, the bed shuddering and squeaking with every thrust of his hips.

It felt like I was being used.

It was fucking amazing.

" ***ugh, fuck-- will daddy's little slUT-- FUCK!-- ever tease daddy ag-gain?** " His voice was right in my ear, a baritone snarl. I simply sobbed in response, babbling something along the lines of "no, no, no, please, gods, please"; I had no idea what I was begging for, but beg I did.

He sat up, his tongue running over his teeth as a drop of red saliva dribbled down his chin. He pressed hard onto my abdomen and watched himself drive in and out of my aching pussy, his hips stuttering every now and again as he grew closer. I was a fucking mess, on the brink of an orgasm and breeching it and holy fuck hoLY FUCK HOLY FUCK it was too much all at once, much too intense but it was-- fuCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

"RED!" His name burst from my swollen, slick lips as I came hard, clenching around his cock and milking him. He leaned down immediately, his teeth pressing hard into my lips and muffling my overstimulated sobs. His hips picked up their bruising pace, hands hooking under my knees to push my legs back, nearly over my head despite my lack of flexibility.

I whined, hands reaching up to dig into the fur lining of his coat, halfway on him. He didn't try to stop me, snarling against my mouth and increasing his pace to fulfill his own pleasure. It hurt, it hurt so bad, it burned and stung and ached and somehow it was still so good.

His cock twitched inside of me as he came, filling me with white-hot cum that nearly gushed out in its excess. He rode through his own orgasm, head drooping back as he moaned my name. He pulled out, and I whimpered a bit, just on the brink of a second orgasm, yet not quite reaching it.

He snarled upon this realization, and I moved to sit up, when he suddenly shoved three fingers inside of my wet heat, still filled with his cum. I gasped, squirming under his fingers as they began to pound into me. He leaned in close, and I could smell the cigarette smoke and tang of mustard on his breath.

**"*i know, baby. i know.** " was all he said, and though I wasn't entirely sure what that meant, I moaned against him and clenched around his fingers. His thumb found my clit and he pressed down hard, and I lost it. I came around his fingers, the orgasm nearly painful in nature.

His fingers pulled out of me, dripping with his own cum and my juices. I fell back onto the sheets, covered in sweat and exhausted. His cock disappeared in a wisp of red smoke, as well as the cum inside of me. He stood up, saying nothing, and disappeared from sight.

I wanted to curl up on my side, but the ache between my legs was enough to prevent me from doing just that. I sighed, raking my hair away from my face, when he appeared again. He sat down on the side of the bed, holding a glass of water in one hand and his phone in the other. He snapped a quick picture of me.

" ***water?** " he held it out, not looking at me, and I sat up to take it. I glanced down at his phone and saw that he'd sent the picture to the group chat. My face paled a bit. Red glanced back at me, and grinned devillishly. " ***don't look at me like that. an eye for an eye, sweetheart. clean up. you look like shit.** " And with that oh so eloquent statement, he stood up and made his way into the kitchen. However, he stopped after a moment, hovering in the doorway, before he pulled off his jacket and tossed it to me, leaving him in just his red turtleneck.

**"*wear that one insteada Blue's. don't let me see you wearing anythin' of his in my fuckin' house again, okay, doll?** " And with that, he left the bedroom. I frowned a bit, glancing down at the jacket and putting it on. Jackass.


	2. Four In The Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just in, the reader's life is a mess, serious issues are avoided, and no Sans has a good threshold apparently.
> 
> Rather vanilla sex with Blue/Classic to avoid talking about problems in the relationship!
> 
> TW: Oral sex, possessiveness? Maybe? Are those triggers idk

It had been about a week since Red had sent that picture to the group chat. It was met with mixed feelings of confusion, anger, and amusement from everyone involved, and though I was pretty embarrassed about it, Red got the brunt of the heat from the group chat, and I got off mostly scott-free.

Red had given a half-hearted apology that I knew he didn't mean, though I didn't really care about that. I had tough skin, and it wasn't like the others had never seen me nude before. I could take a little bit of humiliation every now and again. I considered this as I stood in my small kitchen, taking a drag from the cigarette between my teeth, listening to the sound of the birds outside and the mellow Huxlee song that played on my phone.

_"I'm the bite of the apple that you're dying to take,_   
_and I'm the cynic just in case you hate the aftertaste"_

I scoffed at how... relevant those lyrics seemed, before standing up straight again and extinguishing the cigarette. I made my way towards the fridge and squinted at the minimal content, seeing nothing but a bottle of Jack Daniels and a can of Diet Coke. I grabbed them and closed the door behind me with my hip. Yeah, maybe it was four in the afternoon, but it was five o'clock somewhere.

I needed to purge these shit thoughts from my head anyway.

I kept having these dreams about... I don't know, some glitching version of Sans, pulling the red soul out of my body and crushing it in his hand like a china doll. Again and again and again and again. I was incapable of doing anything but crawling right back to him, without the mind or means to run away.

A sharp knock at my front door chased away these thoughts, and I looked up from halfway struggling to open the bottle of Jack. I placed it aside on the counter and made my way towards the door, not really caring that I was only wearing an old concert shirt two sizes too big and a pair of lacey underwear I'd found under my bed (probably ripped off and tossed aside in a session).

I unlocked the deadbolt and slid aside the chain, which clattered limply into the doorframe before I slid the door open. I squinted through the screen door and sunlight down at Blue, whose hands were shoved in his pockets, as usual. He rose a hand in a nonverbal greeting, and the corner of my mouth curled up.

"Hey, Blue." I pushed the screendoor open, and he stepped aside to allow it. "Come on in. I didn't know you were headed over, my phone's on the charger down the hall, so I probably didn't hear the notif." I turned away and moved back towards the counter. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him and following me into the kitchen.

"*isn't it a little early to be drinking, kitten?" His brow rose as he watched me, and snorted at my struggles. "*hold on." Blue lifted a hand from his pocket, which began to glow with a soft azure, and the top of the bottle screwed off and fell aside. I glanced over at him with narrowed eyes.

"Thanks. And, no, it's not too early. It's the perfect time." I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and considered what ratio of alcohol-to-soda I would indulge in. I winged it, pouring over two thirds soda into the glass and one thirds jack. I'd started nights with worse.

Blue's sockets fluttered as he watched me, and his brow notched when I sipped it experimentally.

"*you gonna have some coke with that, hon?" He turned on his heel and teleported into the living room, as that was exactly where I was headed. He was already sitting on the couch, an arm thrown around the back of it, when I entered.

"It's not that much." I shrugged, before sitting down next to him and leaning into his chest. His familiar musky scent of roasted tomatoes and crisp, sterile _something_ filled my senses and I sighed, relaxing into it. A laugh rumbled deep in his chest, barely audible, but trembling in his bones as he wrapped an arm around me. "So, what can I do for you? You just show up to see my pretty face?"

"*nah, but it's always a pleasure." I couldn't see his face to judge, but I got a feeling he was grinning. "*i spoke with red about something... unpleasant. thought i'd run it by you before i did anything too crazy."

"Oh?" _That_ sounded ominous. "What were the gals gossiping about, hm?" I sipped my drink, though it didn't do much to wane off the anxiety building in my chest.

"*the pictures on the group chat, the reason you started wearing red's coat, the whereabouts of my old one." His phalanges were beginning to tap to the beat of the song that had just come on my phone onto my waist, that is, Up in Flames by Icon for Hire. I shifted a bit, as the tone of this conversation had suddenly shifted. "*kitten... this thing that you and red have got going on... it's nice and all in the bedroom, but, uh..." He sat up a bit, and I pulled away to look at his face.

His usually permanent grin was turned down into a grimace, his brow notched and his phalanges twitching anxiously. His eyelights were the size of poppy seeds, flickered to the side and refusing to meet mine. I shifted a bit, waiting for him to continue.

"*it's not so healthy, you know." He glanced back at me. "*it kind of pisses me off, actually. you're not just... just his." Blue's magic sparked for a moment, sparks dancing across his knuckles. "*we may have fought. it wasn't anything for you to concern yourself with, but, uh... you get the point. you don't have to listen to him. you're all of ours, right? you're my soulmate too."

"Sans." I said suddenly, and his pupils dilated as I used his name. His real, true name. The original name, the one and only. "I think this is the most I've ever heard you talk about our relationship. You're weirding me out." I offered a teasing smile, but his grimace didn't fade away like I thought it would.

"*humor me, kid. i'm being serious for once." He reached over, and I could hear the humming of his magic as his fingers pushed a lock of hair away from my face. "*it's your decision, but i'm just giving you something to think about."

"I know." I sat my glass aside, shifting closer and allowing the tips of my fingernails to glide across his cheekbone. A shudder rippled through his body and his fingers found mine. I could feel his magic warming the bone beneath my fingers, a wash of blue spreading over the chalky white.

"*jeez, kitten." He muttered, his breath minty and leaving a pleasant coolness on my lips. "*i know i said to humor me, but..." He stopped talking when my lips brushed lightly over his teeth, which instinctively parted to softly nip at my bottom lip. "*whatever. i'm sick of talking anyway."

And with that, his hands lowered, slipping just under my ass and jerking me forward in one fluid motion. I giggled, getting the hint and straddling his lap. I pressed my lips against his teeth, the closest to a kiss we could ever get, as his hands pushed my shirt up over my waist and found purchase on my sides.

Maybe I just didn't want to think about the complexities of this relationship, but it certainly wasn't the first thing on my mind as I got lost in the feeling of his tongue against mine, cool and wonderfully slick. I moaned into his mouth and began to unzip his coat, eager to touch the sensitive bones underneath.

He pulled away from my mouth with a wet noise, a string of blue saliva snapping and landing on his chin before he buried his face in my neck. I pulled the damned coat off finally, shoving it down his arms before slipping my hands under his shirt. He let out a soft, shaking gasp as soon as my fingertips found purchase on his ribs.

"*babe..." he began, mouth stilling against my throat before he leaned back into the couch. I glanced up, and motioned for him to remove his coat and shirt fully. He nodded, though his face was flushed a deep blue, and began to remove the articles.

As soon as his white, ketchup stained t-shirt hit the ground, I was on him. I wrapped my lips around his right clavicle, pulling a soft moan from him. His hands found my hips, and he ground his pelvis against mine. I could feel the pull of magic there, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was resisting the formation of an erection.

I moved onto his ribcage, making sure that my mouth was around every one to some extent, leaving soft kisses or sucks on the tips towards his sternum. By the time I was finished, he was a flushed, moaning mess, one of his hands covering his eyes and the other tearing holes into my couch cushions.

I giggled at the sight, my tongue darting out to wet my lips, before I pulled off my shirt and tossed it aside. He had regained at least some composure, though I could see the dull blue glow from beneath his shorts. I leaned back, biting my lip and allowing him to maneuver around enough to pull his cock out of his pants.

Blue was average, perhaps a bit thicker than most, though I certainly wouldn't complain at the moment. He was pleasantly cool to the touch, much like his icy breath on my throat as he looked up at me. I pulled my panties to the side, biting my lip in concentration and glanced over at him.

"*you're good to go?" He asked, voice a bit gravelly from underuse as he watched me straddle him, levelling his buzzing head up with my entrance.

"Yep. All for you, Sans." I hummed. His eyelights dilated even more, blown out to about the size of my thumbprint, before his hands rested on my hips and he guided me onto him. I sighed in pleasure as he filled me, cool and slick inside of me and absolutely tingling with all of the magic behind his intent.

I stayed still for a moment, swatting his hands away from my hips, fully intending on riding him myself. My fingers rested on his shoulders, feeling the bones warm under my touch, before I began to move.

His eyes locked with mine, and my eyebrows furrowed in a mix of concentration and pleasure as I met them. The feeling of it was... nearly indescribable. Blue boasted more magic control than any other Sans I'd ever met, aside from some distant memory I'd repressed, and though the sex itself was average at best, the feeling of his magic rooting inside of me and sending shockwaves through my very fucking veins was absolutely mindblowing.

It tingled at the tips of my fingers and left a breath of mint on my tongue, clouding my brain with fuzzy blue sparks. I picked up my pace, and I could hear the couch cushions tearing under his fingers as he struggled to keep them there. Another pulse of magic coursed its way through me and I threw my head back, fingers curling around his shoulders and a cry crawling its way out of my throat.

This time it left a soft burning in my core, and his cock was nearly vibrating inside of me with the building pressure. My movements were becoming sloppy, hips stuttering and sweat beginning to bead on my forehead. I couldn't tell what Blue was doing, though I certainly felt it when he suddenly grabbed my hips and began to move himself.

My arms hooked around his neck and I hissed out his name as he began to thrust upwards into me, his pace much more unforgiving than mine was, pulses of magic spreading throughout my body with every thrust. I was shaking, vision long having gone white and a distant ringing in my ears.

And then it was over, much MUCH too soon. I gasped as he came inside of me, ice cold cum filling my pussy and sending goosebumps over the flesh of my thighs and arms. He fell back, the blue, wisping magic around his eye fading, as well as his cock inside of me and the warming cum beginning to drip out onto the couch.

I sighed softly through my nose and slipped off, trying not to seem as disappointed as I was. I reached for my glass, already beginning to condensate and leave a ring of water beneath it, when he smacked my hand away not-too-gently.

"Sans, come on--" I tried, though I was cut off when he pushed me back onto the couch. He hovered over me, beads of blue sweat on his forehead and an apologetic look in his eyes. His magic flickered again, sending wisps of blue dissolving from his eye, and a thick blue tongue lolling from his teeth.

"*lemme make that up to you, kitten." His voice was a sultry growl, sending warmth to my cheeks. I watched as his face lowered between my legs, and shuddered at the first breath of cool air over my clit.

Oh, boy. It was going to be a long night of avoiding the complexities of this relationship, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would NOT come out. It was so hard to make it flow and I'm still not proud of it. Sorry if it reads weird, I'm not very happy with it, despite the length. Here is is.


	3. Hungover

Burning, searing pain in a sea of white was all I could register as I lay suspended in air, not quite conscious and not quite unconscious, caught in the limbo between, lost in utter panic.

I could see nothing but blinding white light for what felt like forever, feel nothing but every nerve in my body screaming in distress. And then, color.

Threads of blue appeared from the tundra, suddenly there where once nothing was. They latched onto something that was just beyond my flesh and deep within my being, and I gasped as my body was tugged forward.

Pain. Mindnumbing, searing pain. I didn't have the mind nor means to scream, and my jaw sagged limply open in place of one. I shook, unable to struggle nor call for help, and I could only pay witness as a face appeared in the great white void.

It was Sans, but... it was not Sans. He was inverted, and his form seemed to jump and tremble in and out of existence, like he was struggling to keep form. I gaped in horror, as taut around his yellowed fingers were the ends of the blue threads currently strangling my soul.

I swallowed hard, tried to speak. Surely if this was a Sans, he was my soulmate too, right? That's why he was here... This was all some big misunderstanding.

I tried to say as much, but the words died in my throat, unable to make it past the wall that was panic. He approached, tugging at the threads and bringing me forward.

I found myself whimpering, chunks of words I so wanted to say lost in quiet sobs. Something like "please". Something like "dont do this".

His grin widened, and he tugged hard at the strings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written on my phone so, bare with me. I'll try to have a full length chapter up later today, but for now... THE PLOT THICKENS.


	4. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're name is... Whatever your name is, and you are a fucking mess. Blueberry gets that, and he also helps you cope with it from time to time.
> 
> TW: Dom/Sub, rough sex, safewords, humiliation, crying

"STOP!"

I sat up in bed, sweat beading on my temples and pouring down my back in ribbons. The bed gave underneath me and shuddered as I did, feeling my pain as I curled into a ball and sobbed into my hands. Those blue threads were gone, but something deep in my chest still ached with phantom pain.

I was wheezing and gasping with sobs, scrambling to rip my shirt off and see if there was a wound there, like I thought there was. All of the commotion must have woken up my bedmate, as the bed dipped suddenly, and warm phalanges touched my shoulder.

"SWEETIE...?" Blueberry's voice was tired, albeit familiar and comforting. "ARE YOU OKAY? I HEARD... WELL, I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE WHAT I HEARD. WHY ARE YOU TOPLESS?"

"I-I-I..." I tried to speak, but the words slipped uselessly off my tongue and fell onto the bedsheets in hot tears. "I... I don't..."

"WAS IT A BAD DREAM?" His arm snaked into my vision, wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me to his chest. I couldn't see his face, but I could just feel his soul fluttering, and I could tell how frazzled he was. "PAPY ALWAYS USED TO TALK ME DOWN FROM BAD DREAMS LIKE THIS... WHAT DO YOU NEED?"

His tired baritone made his chest rumble, and I sighed, leaning into him. His thumbs brushed against my cheeks, brushing away the tears there. I didn't know what to do... I didn't have a coping mechanism. Usually I just stayed up all night, drank, smoked, cried... Whiteknuckled it through the night.

I didn't understand how someone as shitty as I was, was meant to be with a group of men so great.

I gave a dry sob, and he made what I can only assume was a hushing sound, his fingers gliding across my scalp. He didn't realize that he was only making things worse... Gods, there was so little he knew.

Don't get me wrong, I know that Blueberry isn't as naive as he lets on. He's a consenting adult, just like the rest of us. But he isn't very perceptive, he doesn't catch onto little social cues, and sometimes not even huge fucking signs.

I needed to cope, the only way I knew how.

I pulled away, looking up at his face and observing it for a moment. His eyelights were shrunken into tiny white pinpricks from worry. But as soon as they locked with mine, they blew out back to normal, much like a flashlight twisting into focus. His smile was drooping, blunt little kenines poking out a bit. There was a worried notch in his browbone that smoothed as soon as we locked eyes.

I reached up, brushing my fingers against his cheekbone, feeling the smooth, chalky surface under the pads of my fingertips. His eyesockets fluttered shut and he leaned into my touch. Blueberry turned his head to press his teeth to my fingers in a chaste kiss, his phalanges wrapping around my hand.

"PUMPKIN." His breath danced across my palm. "WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Berry." I swallowed, leaning up a bit and smoothing my lips over his jawbone. "Berry..."

"WHAT IS IT?" He sighed out softly, pleasantly, his hands sliding down a bit to rest on my waist. "WHAT DO YOU NEED?"

"Fuck me." I pleaded, wanting all of this flushed out of my mind, wanting to move on.

Berry hesitated for a moment, before he made a noise of acknowledgement and his fingers curled into my hair. He gripped it hard and tugged my head back, the look in his eyes shifting suddenly, those eyelights blown out and flickering at the edges.

"STRIP." His hesitation was gone, voice dropped into the husky, commanding tone that he only took on when we messed around like this. "ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES. I'LL MAKE THIS QUICK."

Berry stood up, wrapping his fingers around the sheets that were tangled around my legs and ripped them away in one fluid motion. He left the room for the moment, and I let out a ragged breath and took the opportunity to follow his commands.

I stood up, pulling my shirt the rest of the way over my head and unhooking my bra, tossing both into the corner. I shimmied out of my pajama pants, before peeling off my panties and flicking them to the side. I glanced over at the door, taking one final moment to remember why I was doing this in the first place, before I let my thoughts slip away and followed his final command, crawling onto the bed. Hands and knees, just as he'd asked.

I waited there for what felt like forever, staring down at the creases in the sheets where I was leaning all of my weight onto it, where my nails curled into the fabric, and my vision blurred as I waited. My heart nearly crawled into my throat when the door swung open again, and I glanced over my shoulder.

Blueberry had made short work of his pajamas, the COOL DUDE shirt and striped boxers were now an afterthought in his hamper, I'd imagine. His eyelights scanned hungrily over my form, before he approached from behind, and a flash of periwinkle blue magic illuminated the room.

"EYES FORWARD." His voice was in my ear suddenly, and I didn't realize he was leaning over me until I felt his fingers on my clit, arm curled around my hips. I let out a soft, shaking sigh as he began to rub, moving rather messily in order to make me as wet as possible in a small amount of time.

When my hips began to buck into his hand, he stopped his movements altogether and pulled away. I saw him observing the slick on his fingers in my peripheral, and whined, wiggling my hips impatiently. There was another flash of perwinkle blue and his hand came down hard onto my ass. I whimpered, fingers curling into the sheets and arms shaking a bit from strain.

He pressed the head of his newly formed cock against my entrance, and I couldn't help but shudder in anticipation. After a moment of thought, his fingers curled into my hair again and he yanked my head back at the exact moment he sheathed inside of me, his pelvis pressed flush against my ass.

There was a long moment of stillness, long enough to make me shift impatiently. I glanced back at him, only to be met with another smack to my ass. I whined, facing forward again and glaring at the wall, as if it were the cause of my troubles.

"BEG FOR IT." His voice hammered its way into my mind and I whimpered. "BEG FOR ME TO FUCK YOU, HUMAN."

His words dripped with contempt and I gripped harder at the sheets. Pleads left my throat, mind fully in autopilot, words I didn't even remember after the fact. Probably something degrading and humiliating that I didn't even want to remember. My pussy quivered around him, and I sobbed in relief as soon as his hips began to move.

Something about the moment was lost on me. Between Blueberry's merciless pounding into me, pulling out to the tip and then hammering inside again with enough force to rock me forward into the headboard, and the fog my mind was in, I barely remembered any of it.

My mind was lost in every awful thing that I had thought prior to this. My nightmare, feeling the panic bubbling in my chest, the ache in my soul, feeling unworthy, feeling like a filthy fucking whore... It was... It was all too much. My mind was screaming at me to stop this, situated on one word that fought its way to the surface before I even registered my saying it.

"Pois-Poison-- POISON, SANS."

All of his movements stopped immediately, and his magic disappated, leaving behind the faint smell of lavender. Tortured, god awful sobs left me and I practically collapsed forward onto the bed. When did I start crying?

Why was I crying?

Berry was at my side in a moments notice, not questioning my sudden shift, only pulling me close to his rib cage and comforting me with soft hushing and soothing rubs at my sweaty back. My fingers clung to him like a lifeline, intense sobbing wracking my body.

At some point, the door cracked open and Stretch leaned inside, concerned with the noise. Berry waved him off, muttering over my cries that he'd explain in the morning. Stretch simply nodded and left once again, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

I didn't remember passing out. I just remembered waking up much, much later in the afternoon the next day. Berry had left his scarf for me, as well as a note that read where he'd gone, when he'd be back, where I could find breakfast.

"I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT THIS MORNING. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I BLAME MYSELF FOR IT. PERHAPS I SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE GENTLE AFTER YOUR NIGHTMARE. WE DON'T HAVE TO TALK ABOUT IT, DON'T WORRY!

XO THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!

P.S. I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU 'HUMAN', PUMPKIN. I WON'T DO IT ANYMORE. I PROMISE. <3"

I cursed, tears welling in my eyes once again. I wiped them away impatiently, sick to death of crying, and let out a soft sigh.

I was sick of this. I wanted to clean up my life. I grabbed the scarf and lifted it to my nose, softly inhaling the comforting lavender scent of Berry's magic, before I stood up and moved to go take a well deserved shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this turned out so angsty. I'm in a weird mood this morning ahaha... Anyway, here's some more character development I guess.


End file.
